


The Tulips Have Bloomed

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Asgore opens his new flower shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by upperstories.tumblr.com

Asgore smiled up at the building, a place that he managed to buy with the help of Gerson. The building evoked a feeling of a framed painting, something that would inspire an artist. There was a red ribbon tied from the little lamp on the right side to the door. The sign declared "Flowers" and some might have said that he still didn't know how to name anything but really it was simple and to the point. That's what he wanted right now.

It was fairly early in the morning so when Asgore heard footsteps and turned to say hello he was a little surprised to see Sans standing there, holding up a basket of flower seeds.

"Howdy," Asgore said warmly. "It's a nice morning, isn't it?"

"hey," Sans replied. He shifted the weight of the basket so that both of his hands held it. "'s nice. cold, earlier. reminded me of home in the underground."

"Ah," Asgore said. "Yes, it will be hard to get used to, being up here."

Sans held out the basket and said, "frisk sent this as a congrats package. the chrysanthemum seeds are from them and the zinnias are from tori."

He brought the basket closer and looked for something buried underneath, drawing out a paper and a pair of safety scissors. "it's a letter from frisk and toriel, and frisk wanted you to use their scissors to cut the ribbon."

Asgore took the two items, and read the letter. This was true, signified by Frisk's writing that scrawled just a little, saying to open up the shop without them, and Toriel's flourish that said good luck with the flower shop.

"Do you suppose Frisk would like to see the shop before it is open?" Asgore asked.

"well, whatever time they come is the first," Sans said. "the ribbon can be tied again. maybe."

He gave the basket to Asgore, who put it near the doorstep. He held the safety scissors, which looked tinier in his paws.

Asgore tried to cut the ribbon but the safety scissors just bent the ribbon with no cut. He held the two ends of the scissors with both of his paws and tried to cut through the ribbon again. Wordlessly, Sans held onto the ribbon and slowly the safety scissors finally got a bite and sawed through the ribbon. There were frays of fabric string on the doorstep.

There was a moment of silence, until Sans said, "i think we might have to get a new ribbon."

"That was more difficult than I was expecting!"

But it would be worth it, they both agreed, for Frisk's smile when they learned that their scissors were used in the ceremonious event of Asgore's flower shop being opened.


End file.
